


hold on, ive got you

by marinatedsauce



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, cycling au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinatedsauce/pseuds/marinatedsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren goes for a ride but falls head over heels for a certain smirking Kirstein<br/>Written for Tsunacchi to fill the prompts' meme<br/>"oh fuck, oh FUCK"</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold on, ive got you

Eren makes sure to tighten the helmet onto his head extra tight. He doesn't want to hurt himself like last time and earn himself a nice scolding from Mikasa about being a reckless twat. She barely loosened up about the whole racing bicycle idea, on the condition of keeping himself safe. Although the gear made him feel heavy and ridiculous, he couldn't really deny how safe he felt. He fought a scowl as he thought _great, now I think like a loser too_! He checked his water bottle and set on ahead. 

Eren doesn't plan to go anywhere too far; just a five kilometers distance beyond the neighborhood and the hill. The first two kilometers feel so good that Eren’s cadence rises without him noticing it much; he's been a natural at sports from a young age, but he stays careful and takes slow and calculated turns, eyes on the road and his lungs filling with air. The burn in his thighs is so familiar and tight. The faster he goes, the faster his blood rushes in his ears and he feels a loud chuckle filling him. Eren throws his head back as he readies himself for the last patch of land before the slight upwards slope. 

There, Eren puts in extra strength to keep his speed up, because he's going to try and not lose patience and land himself on his ass. The noise of the streets has faded away and there's nothing but his heavy breathing and the slide of his tires. It’s so freeing to let the wind carry him, let his arms fly by his side, have a stupid imagination of wings, almost.

That’s when he feels an intense presence coming from his left and his eyes fly open. A red road racer flies by. There is no exaggeration of just how tranquil the racer looks, not even pedaling too hard, with a wide smile on his face. Eren falls into a mesmerized state, not taking his eyes off the racer's face, and topples off successfully into the side of the road. He winces as his right elbow takes fifty percent of the hit. He’s a bit disappointed at himself but he sits there carefully checking his elbow. It’s glaring red, with blood marring his brown elbow.

He is resignedly taking his helmet off when the sun is blocked and he notices that the red racer is standing above him. Eren’s neck whines when he squints up at him.

"Are you alright?" the red racer asks and something beyond the worry in his voice sounds so familiar to Eren.

"Oh fuck, Oh FUCK!" he hisses in a whisper when his brain works its magic and he puts a face behind the voice. It’s Jean Kirstein, the racing club's ace. Eren remembers that he asked him a _question_.

"Yeah, I’m okay," he grunts and tries to get up.

"Hold on, I’ve got you," Jean crouches down and helps him by holding his decent elbow. A faint ache pains his side and he's sure he's bruised his thigh as well.

Jean also helps to straighten his bike and even feels steady enough to brush Jean’s hand from his elbow without feeling utterly rude. Even without the sun behind him, Jean is still glowing.  Eren feels like smacking himself across the forehead or something but Jean is bending down to fetch his discarded helmet and a deep flush races across the back of his neck because _holy shit that back is endless_ he notices enviously and… heatedly. He knows he's staring and with a discreet clearing of his throat, he averts his eyes.  

“You’re Eren Yeager, right?” Eren turns his head back and stares incredulously. There is no way Jean knows him. Absolutely no way, he thinks again with conviction. But there is a gleam of _recognition_ in Jean’s light-filled eyes. He gulps again and nods. And a smile spreads slowly on Jean’s face; it makes Eren want to curse again, aloud and repeatedly.

Eren knows he’s staring now but Jean seems comfortable with the attention. He starts to lead them to his own bicycle, the slow walk reminding Eren of his previous jubilation. He’s definitely not happy that he stumbled and made a fool out of himself but something about the previous sight of Jean on his racer feels like a treasure behind his closed lids.

His brown hair was hidden behind the black helmet but now, without it, Jean’s head gleamed light brown with blonde strands mixing in his short haircut. Eren stares at the back of his head unabashedly because Jean’s undercut is extra clean and short that day, one way velvety, the other like straw. He wishes he could touch it but there is _no way_ he’s going there.

“Thanks, for stopping by, but I’m alright now,” he says and stops walking his bike. Jean gives him a backward glance and sees that Eren’s halted entirely. Jean's smile has disappeared due to a faint frown between his brows and Eren thinks it’s because he’s scowling like the damn Grinch.

“You’re welcome,” Jean replies and hands him his helmet back. Eren puts it back on and with a stern nod, he mounts his bike. He’s off before Jean can say anything else, and somehow it isn't his ego or his elbow that are aching him, but his damn stomach. Butterflies have taken over it entirely.

* * *

Eren’s back on the streets, his elbow making him wince now but it’s nothing he isn’t used to due to his usual rowdiness in doing _everything._ The promise of Mikasa’s fusing over him doesn’t scare him as much because while he’s pedaling slower than before, the glide across the pavement reminds him eerily of Jean’s smooth sailing across the slope. He wishes he wasn’t stupidly tongue tied back there.

He’s at a red-light, idling, waiting, when the same red road racer stops by his right. Eren can’t take his eyes off him because Jean is smiling the same way he was on mountain.

“Say, Yeager, want to grab a Pepsi with me, later?” his eyes are looking forward, but Jean’s definitely talking to _him_.

“Uh… Sure?” he answers, his face slightly flushing. And then Jean turns to him and there is no way Eren can breathe without choking and seeming like a total loser so he just keeps his lungs without oxygen and would have probably suffocated to death if the red light didn't turn green the next second.

“Cool,” Jean’s smile is wider and somehow more charming than when he was _flying_ before Eren. Eren tries to stop his own grin but he can feel the seams of his stomach bursting with nerves and excitement. He breathes out when Jean takes a right turn, a short wave to his hand and Eren continues home, the smile on his face stretched to his ears and probably making him look like a serial killer. Perfect.


End file.
